Academy Adventures
by Falcon Brotherhood
Summary: Well welcome all to this DBZ and RV crossover this include my OC and will kinda go by Rv story so Moka well anyway let get on with it so gohan and my OC go Yokai Academy and meet the RV crew so w up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Bold:Monster/transformation

 _I:Thoughts_

 **Chapter 1 New students, New school and a vampire**

"Gohan hurry up or you'll be late."Chi Chi said

Gohan would walk out fully dressed ready to go,

" Alright i'm ready for school mom." Gohan would say

" And remember to call me when you get to school."Chi Chi would say

"Yes mom." as he said and left.

"Nimbus!" Gohan would yell.

Gohan would on the cloud.

 _Meanwhile_

Arnold would yawn as he waited at the bus stop.

" _Well a new school,Hope it doesn't end badly.'Arnold would think_

Nimbus would land near the bus stop Gohan would jump off.

"Thanks Nimbus." He would say as Nimbus flew away.

Gohan would a Spike black haired ,Brown kid,with a decent height,Wearing a school uniform the same as him. .

"Hey there!" Gohan would walk near the bus stop.

"Oh hello."Arnold would reply

"So you going to the school too?"Gohan asked

"Yeah i'm am."Arnold would reply again

" Well i'm Gohan and you are?" Gohan would asked

"I'm Arnold and its nice too meet you too Gohan."Arnold would reply

The two would talk until the bus would arrive.

As the bus would arrive the voice the driver would"Get on,nexts stop is Yokai Academy."

Both Arnold and Gohan would get on and sit down to see the other passenger.

"Oh hello." Tuskune would say in relif

The 3 would introduce them selfs and talk for the ride.

End of chapter one

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Bold:Monster/transformation

 _I:Thoughts_

 **Chapter 2 Class and a Vampire**

As the bus would finally stop the Driver would say,"Ok this it no turing back."

Tuskune would whisper in the driver ear

"Ok." the Driver would reply

The three would get of the bus and star to walk

"This seems Creepy?"Arnold would questioned

"Yeah." Gohan would say

Out of the blue a girl on a bike would crash into Tuskune yelling"Look out."

Gohan and Arnold would help both of them up.

"Are you ok?"Both would ask

"Almost."Tuskune Said

"Sorry about that ."The girl apolgize

"By the i'm Moka Ashasyika."Moka would say

"I'm Son Gohan." Gohan would reply

"I'm Arnold Groff." He would reply

"I'm Tuskune Auno." he would reply

But Moka would bit Tuskune on the neck after seeing he had a bloody nose.

"Ow!" Tuskune would exclaim.

"Sorry i'm a vampire i can't help my self when i see blood." Moka would say

"Vampire!" All 3 boys would Exclaim.

But before she could answer she had to get to homeroom and would run off

"Oh crap schools gonna start."Arnold would say worried

Arnold would run towards the school and the other 2 would follow

After making it to homeroom,Luckly all 3 boys would have the same homeroom.

Arnold would sit next to Gohan in the front while Tuskune sat in the back

The teacher would enter and would do rolecall

After all 3 boys were present they were here Moka would enter

"Sorry i'm late."Moka would say

"Its okay now take your seat."

All boys start to yell out about Moka

"That can't be her human form." One would say

"Shes too hot to be legal."another would say

"Now class you may know Yokai academy is Speaical academy for monsters to blend in with humans since they have control over the world. Which also include half monsters like Witchs

 _"Monsters" Tuskune thought_

 _"Well i'm half Sayian so i should be okay.'Gohan and Arnold thought_

"First rule you may not reveal your monster form too other students."

"Rule number 2 if a human is found they will be killed." Said the Teacher

Tuskune Gulped

"I think i smell a human."Saizo said

Tuskune gulped again

After homeroom Saizo started hit on Moka

"Why hang with those idoits when you can have a guy like me."Saizo said confindent

but Moka Grabbed Tuskune ,Gohan and Arnold by the shirt and walked out with them.

After Moka let go of them near the stairs Tuskune would ask"So Moka are you really a Vampire?"

"Yes i am but i can transform to my vampire form by taking off my Rosario pointing to the necklance."

"Hmm, I read books on vampires but never i heared anything about Rosarios?" Gohan would question

"Well my dad made it for me so that not even i can take it off."Moka would tell him

"Oh that would make sense.' Arnold added in

" Uh hey Moka what do you think about human?"Tuskune asked

"Oh humans ,i hate them,When i was younger i went to a human school and every one would make fun of me." Moka would anwser

"Well good since now i hate vampires!" As Tuskune would yell

"I'm not a monster ,i'm a human and you guys heard that teacher,They'll kill a human on sight."Tuskune said worried

"But.."Moka would extend her arm to Tuskune

""NO get away from me you freak!" Yelled Tuskune

Moka would run away crying

"Tuskune what the hell is wrong with you!" Arnold said furious

"No need to get mad at Moka." Gohan said

" I can't be here and no where near her !"Tuskune exclaimed

Tuskune would leave to pack his things

 ** _end off chapter 2_**

It took lot of time to think about this so yeah expect chapter 3 to be short


End file.
